Soccer Love: Simple as White and Black
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: Toshiro resigns his position as captain to disappear. Years later he runs into Karin just before she takes her first step to fame. bad summary but trust me, it gets better and the chapters get longer. ToshixKarin
1. Resigning

_I resign my position as captain of the 10th squad as of this point, I have gone to the living world. Searching for me would be a waste of time and please do not attempt it._

_-Hitsugaya Tōshirō_

She held the note in her hand and reread the words. This couldn't be true, no matter what she didn't believe it.

He couldn't have left her too...She was suppose to be by his side forever.

A tear rolled down her face and she hid the note in her kimono before taking off, out of the squad's building.


	2. Chapter 1

He stood there, watching her. She hadn't noticed him.

"Karin! Shoot it!" Her friend yelled. She dribbled the ball easily past the older boys.

Two of them covered her and she turned with the ball, circling them before taking the ball past them.

The large goalie stood his ground ready to move in any direction at any moment. He watched her feet, the second she swung back her foot he took a step forward.

He jumped at the ball, his fingernails barely touched the ball. But not enough to stop it.

The whistle blew and the game ended with that. "Kurosaki's team wins!" The ref called out as the winning team gathered.

She was older, her body had grown up from the young girl she had been and become a young woman of 16 years. Her black hair was long as it was pulled back into a ponytail. Her figure was different since she had actually gotten the same figure her mother had. That included a noticeable chest. Most of her teammates were the same from when she was a kid just with a few new members.

"Hello Ms Kurosaki" An older gentleman said as he walked towards her. She was putting the last of her things into her bag, after putting on a pair of running shoes instead of her soccer cleats.

"I'm Juan Henderson, you played a pretty good game." He wore a dark suit, his black tie had tiny soccer balls on it. His black hair was slicked back as streak of white went through it. His polished shoes were obviously not made for walking around on a muddy soccer field. While his green eyes were not something someone from Japan would have.

"Thanks, they were a tough team."

"I've been wondering if you had any plans for a future in soccer." He asked casually as if they had known each other for years.

"Yeah I do" She pulled her eye brows together. "Why do you ask?"

He pulled something from the inside of his coat. "I run a school in the UK, its a sports school. We train the best there is and I'm inviting you to join us. I'll pay for everything, all you have to do is ask your parents about it."

She took the small card from him. "You want to train me?"

"No, I want to help you get on a professional team. Come for a week and you'll see that its completely worth it, you'll be 10 times better. If you don't feel a change then you can come back here and play soccer." He said with a thin, hard, smile across his lips.

She didn't know what to say...She didn't know if she should have even believed him. "No way you're telling the truth" She said and picked up her bag to leave.

"If you don't believe me then go to the website on the card and see for yourself. I swear on my grandmother's life that I want you there." She took a step then stopped when he whispered, "you could really be something and if you don't believe me then don't contact me, don't go to the school. Play here for the rest of your life, but I promise that you will never forget my offer."

She turned to look at him, "I'll think about it."

"Tōshirō" Juan Henderson said as approached the young man on the roof.

He was older, his white hair had become black but was still the same cut with a few bangs to cover his eye. The white button up had a few stripes of blue down it while he wore light blue jeans with it and brown shoes.

Karin looked back at Juan only to drop her bag at the site of him. "Tōshirō..." She said quietly and just stared at him.

She just stood there, watching him as he jumped down from the roof. When his eyes met with hers they both couldn't look away. It took a shake from her teammate to come back to reality but this definitely changed things.

"Tōshirō" Juan said again before looking across the field at Karin. He looked back at his student who just shoved his hands in his pockets and headed off towards the car.

At that moment he knew she'd be joining the school.


	3. Chapter 2

**How long have I been slacking off? **

**Maybe just a bit too long... so yeah KarinXToshiro still rocks, still an awesome couple. Juan is a spanish name, I actually was looking for a name of some famous soccer player and after a while i just decided to take the first name of a player and found Juan Martin. Hes an Argentinian rugby player and suppose to be very sexy (; lol so yeah thats where his first name is from. lol. I do not support ichihime. Ichigo could do better. Not to say that Orihime is a bad person or anything, just I don't really like her all that much so if you don't like them as a couple then don't worry. It probably won't last unless I'm in a odd mood one of these days since i like all my stories to be linked somehow or another.  
**

**Anyways, if anyone has ever played guitar hero then you probably understand why its taken so long to post. lol**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

The flight was long. It stopped once in China, a bordering island off of Africa, Iraq, Greece, and Germany be fore stopping in England.

Her hair was up in a bun behind her head while she wore a red jacket over a white dress. Then she carried a backpack and another heavier bag on her shoulder. It hadn't been her idea.

"_Karin! My Daughter! PLEASE I beg of you! Wear this!" Isshin begged as he held out a white box. _

_She looked at it with an raised eye brow. _

"_Please Karin" He continued. _

"_Fine, I will then." She opened the box and looked at the small red thongs and bra. A rose was sewn onto the front to cover areas on the bra with string like straps around that tied in the back. The thong was similarly made with a rose on the front and just a thin black strap These were two items that were meant to be seen...She kicked him in the face. _

"_You perverted old man!" She screamed._

_He looked at them, "Oppps, wrong box." _

_When he returned he handed her the white box. "Please wear it when you leave" He said seriously. _

_She sighed, "As long as I can wear something else with it."_

"_You can wear those with it too" He said with a glance towards the first box before getting a punch in the face along with the door slammed soon after._

Tōshirō watched her leave the airport tunnel. He wore a black and white polo with black slacks as his hair seemed neater, like he combed it an extra time this morning while still having a messy, shaggy kind of look to it.

He stood with a few other people who were waiting for their family members and what not. Nearby an older man stood with a sign for someone named Ryuzaki. For some reason he wished he had a sign with her name on it so she'd see him but when their eyes met again, he didn't need it.

She was about to wave but retracted the arm and held it behind her back.

"Ms Kurosaki..." Tōshirō said politely. His mouth froze on the last part, he was completely surprised by her outfit. It was different from what he remembered her in last time.

Karin looked up at him, he had actually...grew...His body, his shape, his height, it all seemed to have grown with him. There was at least a foot of distance between their head but somehow his eyes didn't go any lower then her eyes. Like most guys' eyes would. She still missed his white hair, it really was what made him...him. He wasn't exactly Ichigo size either, he was medium size for a guy his age. His eyes were the same blue green she had remembered them to be from the few conversations they had face to face.

_If he had looked like this back when I first met him then I would've believed him to be a captain._

"I thought Europeans called everyone by their first name," She said with a smirk on her lips.

He shrugged, "Well, its just like calling you Kurosaki san."

"Yeah but you can call me by my first name," She said with a small smile.

"Maybe I will then," He said with a smirk like smile across his lips.

"So where now?" She asked.

"Got your bags?" He asked back.

"Yeah," She answered.

He began off towards the exit. She blinked then sighed and followed him outside the airport.

They continued down the sidewalk till they got to a parking lot for motorcycles. She watched him carefully as he got on and put the keys in.

"Get on"

"That thing? No way you have a license to drive that."

He frowned, "You only have to be 16 to drive a motorcycle, so I got a license for it. Now get on."

"You can't be serious."

"Just put the bag on the back, there are some straps you can wrap around to hold it on." He explained and revved the engine.

"Fine" She put the bag on before getting on herself.

The skills he had at soccer were almost as good as his driving skills. He didn't make any dangerous moves that she remembered her father making when he first got the family car and he definitely didn't drive like Yuzu had. It was more of a unpredictable careful style. Every turn seemed easy.

When he began up a hill he had to rev the engine a bit which caused her to wrap her arms around him and hold on tightly.

"You can let go now,." Toshrio said once they got to the top. Her face turned red as she let go. "Yeah, I know," She replied nervously.

Karin couldn't see the dark shade of red his face was at that moment.

They drove in silence once again and she began to wonder what he was doing here. Last she remembered, he was a captain. One of the most powerful guys in the soul society. So what was he doing in the middle of Britain?

"Shouldn't you be in the soul society?" Karin asked.

"I resigned as a captain." He answered as if it were no big deal.

"Why?"

"Cause I decided to." He answered again in the same fashion.

"Do you miss it?"

He lightly shrugged one shoulder. "Its a change but I don't exactly have anything to miss."

"What about your family? Or your friends?"

"I didn't have any family or friends there, they were just my coworkers." He explained a bit coldly.

"What are you doing here then?"

Talking became easier from then on. Though most of the time she was asking questions or they were just playfully arguing, it still made the trip shorter...The two hour drive shortened to what felt like a 10 minute drive. It was like one of those drives that was shortened for a movie, to save time.

"Heres the school" Toshiro said and pointed to the four schools that were closer to them while a pair of castle like buildings were in the center. They were driving down a long street to the bottom of the valley where the schools were, not many other cars were driving on the other side of the road but the schools still seemed busy. There were at least four soccer fields that she could see along with a domed field with bleachers and lights. The two dorm buildings were built as castle with gray stones and three floors. One had a pink flag while the other had a blue flag. The four schools looked to be only half the size of one of the dorms.

"Theres four different schools for all the students. The cooking school is the one to the east, the music school is to the west, the science is in the north while the newest is the soccer school in the south." He explained, as they got closer, things got bigger.

The school seemed even more important after they went through the front gate.

"The four schools are separated usually but in the end all the students are mixed together in the dorms. Its run by one head master but he doesn't really do much with one that he doesn't with the others since the schools all have their own principles."

The only noticeable difference between the four schools were the colors but even that seemed mixed with ones colors being red and white while another's colors were blue and red, not that blue and black helped. It almost made the school seem dark.

"I guess I'll have to wear a uniform here..." She thought out loud and sighed.

"Depending on the school, you might not have to wear your uniform during the weekend classes or won't unless theres something important going on."

"Ahhh, the soccer school is probably pretty serious about uniforms with all my luck."

"Not as much, they don't really care as long as you're wearing the school colors or some part of the uniform."

He stopped in front of the main gate. Waving a yellow card he had pulled from his pocket for the woman in tiny building to see. She turned in her chair, popping a bubble of her gum before pushing a button.

The gates opened and they entered the ground with a small wave of thanks back.

Her father was a captain of the soul society who met her mother. Her brother became a soul reaper after years of being able to see spirits. And herself, who could also see spirits, was willing to live halfway around the world to be closer to be soul reaper. This was just the beginning.

* * *

So i kind of fell asleep while in the middle of a pm with my boyfriend, and we're going through a tough spot so I'm kind of busy with stuff. Hes kind of like the new captain, for anyone whos watching the bleach series. Sorry for the chapter not being longer, i just have too much going on right now. bye!

**Out of the 631 hits, these are the amazing people who have reviewed-  
**

**Slothy Girl, lightcard, yamanekobaka, Embrace nothing, ToShIrOU-kArIn x2, Fa-Th0-m-LeSs x2, Nefarious Seraph 13, antisocialism x 2, and ShikallllTema.**

**I'm going to bed, night! **

* * *


End file.
